


It's Opposite day no body tell Dolores.

by jeanette9a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: Crack fiction pure and simple.I found a song I liked, I added some Opposite day shenanigans, and this plot bunny was borne.
Kudos: 2





	It's Opposite day no body tell Dolores.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in fic: Frank Sinatra - Dolores | Phos Toni Remix   
> Link; https://youtu.be/k3yw63FxSOA?list=WL

Harry had enough of Dolores and talked it over with Hermione that he did not know how he'd survive the rest of the year with her around, not to mention his worry over the D.A getting discovered. Hermione got a pensive look on her face. Harry gave her a quizzical look; "What did you come up with 'Mione?  
"January 25," she mumbled.  
"What's happening on January 25?" he asked.  
"Opposite Day is every year on January 25, so let's confuse her for real that Thursday, so she won't know what to do that Friday for our lesson."  
"I know a song by Frank Sinatra called Dolores (song used for fic Frank Sinatra - Dolores | Phos Toni Remix) if you sing her that on Opposite day, she won't know what's happening anymore."  
"Let me see the lyrics; I want to see how bad it is…" he said, getting a bit of mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"oh, this is bad; I think if we change it up a bit, I can tolerate it. Also, I wonder if the twins will be the backup singers."  
"I am sure they will help. Though Harry, the whole school is going to think someone slipped you a love potion."  
"We'll let her be confused when the antidote doesn't work."  
They told the twins the idea, and they can't help but laugh at the chaos that would ensue.

They took some time to practice in secret. And finally, the day came, and Harry, Hermione, and the twins show up in the hall to put up the performance of a lifetime. Ron decided he wanted to watch but not take part.  
Hermione cast the spell for the music;" Ebutuoy Ot Og." (read backward)  
Harry began singing  
And the twins choused. 

"How I love the kisses of Dolores  
Aye-aye-aye Dolores  
Not Marie or Emily or Doris  
Only my Dolores  
Just Dolores X2

Just Dolores x2."

The other teachers were stunned and whispering about the solution to check to Harry for love potions.  
Dolores was mesmerized by the song, though. She had a hard time wrapping her head around what was happening and the fact that the one student she had for detention most times was singing her love song out of the blue.

Harry and the other though had only just begun;  
"From a balcony above me  
She whispers Love me and throws a rose  
Ah, but she is twice as lovely  
As the rose, she throws

How I love the kisses of Dolores  
Aye-aye-aye Dolores  
Not Marie or Emily or Doris  
Only my Dolores  
Just Dolores"

Severus was about to stand up to stop this nonsense and check the boys for love potions. But Dolores motioned for him to sit back down. Even if the boy was under a spell, she wants to hear her song.

"Just imagine eyes like moonrise  
A voice like music, lips like wine  
What a break if I could make Dolores  
Mine all mine.

How I love the kisses of Dolores  
Aye-aye-aye Dolores  
Not Marie or Emily or Doris  
Only my Dolores  
Just Dolores

From a balcony above me  
She whispers Love me and throws a rose  
Ah, but she is twice as lovely  
As the rose, she throws

How I love the kisses of Dolores  
Aye-aye-aye Dolores  
Not Marie or Emily or Doris  
Only my Dolores  
Just Dolores

Just Dolores x2."

Once they finished, Severus stormed over to check for love potions with an antidote.  
But to his astonishment, they were not under a spell over a love potion.  
"They're clean!?" he said out bewildered.

"Their what?" the rest of the teacher said in confusion.

"They are not under any love potion or spell," Snape repeated.

McGonagall stood up;" Mr.Potter, Ms. Granger, Misters Weasely, you are coming to my office."  
"See you guys," Ron said.  
"You too, Mr.Wesely."

Once they got into the office," would you tell me what you think you are doing." McGonnagal demands.  
The twins just laughed, and Harry couldn't keep a sight face either.  
"Well, it's not Opposite Day in the muggle world; it is on the 7th," Hermione says.  
"Why sing her a song on the 25th then?" McGonagall asked.  
"Because it will be easy for her to find it again, and we'll acknowledge it every day from now on," Harry says, grinning. 

McGonagall caught on. She was grinning as well.  
"you may not leave my office then."  
They filed out.  
McGonagall thought to herself, well, it's going to be fun seeing Dolores try to find that song again. It's not like a Pensieve was easy to get hold of, and if it was a muggle song, she was never going to find it again. Hopefully, the song hunt would distract her.

That coming Friday, Dolores asked if she could hear her song again.  
The Gryffindors looked at her with confused looks.  
And Harry asked: "What?"  
"The song you sang yesterday."  
"Sorry, I can't recall having sung anything yesterday to you yesterday."  
Harry's claim of not singing to her got backed by the rest who didn't like her.  
"Are you sure it is a real song?" someone said.  
"You were kind of out of it yesterday." someone else added.  
"I'll find it," she said. "a song like that is too beautiful not to exist."  
Unfortunately for Dolores, she was looking in all the wrong places. Causing her to be more busy looking for the song, saving harry and the other in the DA some time still.


End file.
